Just Isn't My Lucky Day
by ashdemon
Summary: With doubt about where everything is going, the Turtles end up in Colorado as they run from the Foot. Getting there just in time for school, the Turtles enter High School as Sophomores and meet two teens that will change their lives. Forever. Stories are on hiatus. Muse has been misplaced so, fingers crossed I start back up again.
1. Summary and What's Going On?

This is the summary, the whole summary, to my story. To let you know before hand, I do not know or own the TMNT. The only thing I own out of this story is my character(s) and my imagination.

Just Isn't My Lucky Day

The Turtles and their sensei are changed into humans by a devise Don made. When the machine is crushed during an attempt to run from the Foot, the Turtles and their sensei hop onto a plane and head for Colorado in order to loose the Foot. Once there, Master Splinter insists that the Turtles go to high school until they are able to turn back. But what happens when two of the Turtles fall in love with a friend that all the turtles met at the beginning of high school, 5 years later? What happens when both propose and she picks one, 10 years after the Turtles met her? What happens, 15 years after they were changed, they changed back? Will everything be all right or will things change for the worst? R & R

Just Isn't My Lucky Day

Chapter 1: What's Going On?

Disclaim: I wish I knew them, let alone own them.

Leo rolled over in his bed and looked at his alarm clock. Leo moaned when he saw that it was 2:36 am.

I've been awake since 6 in the morning yesterday and I can't get any sleep today, Leo told himself as he rolled over to put his back to his alarm clock. Sighing, Leo threw back the covers and got up, knowing that no matter how long he laid there, sleep wouldn't come. He walked out of his room and down to the first floor, into the kitchen. Just as Leo pulled a glass out of the cupboard, he froze. A rustling piece of paper had caught Leo's ear. Another one rustled and Leo unsheathed a katana and strained to see who was making the noise.

"Leo?" Don asked, flipping on the lights. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Leo said, sighing and sheathing his katana. "Why are you up?"

"I was working on something new," Don said as Leo filled his glass with water. They both sat down at the table across from one another. "Leo. You should be in bed, asleep."

"I know but I just can't get to sleep," Leo said, after he finished his glass of water. "What are you working on?"

"It's going to be able to change us into humans and back once it's finished," Don said, standing up with Leo and showing Leo to his desk. "I'm going to try and make mini ones for you, me, Mike, and Raph, if this one works."

Leo nodded, his mind wandering a bit. His eyes wandered to the couch and stayed there. Don kept talking, oblivious to Leo's wandering eyes. Leo walked over to the couch and looked at it. Sitting on the couch is a girl but not really. She's a ghost and apparently Leo was the only one able to see her.

In a whole different dimension and state, a girl sat on her bed staring into space. This was the same girl Leo is seeing except this girl is real. She sighed and got up. She slid on her bathrobe over her long-sleeved nightgown. She slipped her feet into her slippers and walked out of her room. As quietly as she could, she shut three other bedroom doors, not including hers, and she slipped down the stairs. She rapped her silk robe around her, tighter, and she looked around. It was colder downstairs than it was in her room but she just shrugged and she walked over to the couch in the living room. She sat down, looking around, and she picked up the remote. She muted the TV and changed the satellite channel to Cartoon Networks. She leaned back and watched as the TMNT appeared on the TV screen.

"Hey Leo," Don asked, walking over to his brother, "are you ok? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Leo said. "Nothing."

"Ok," Don said, following Leo back to the kitchen.

"It's late and I'm just a little tired," Leo said, putting his glass in the sink. "I'm going to bed."

"Alright," Don said. "Goodnight bro."

"Good night."

Leo walked into his room, eyes and mind somewhere else as Leo's body took him to bed.

Who was that girl? Why could only I see her and not Donnie too? Is something going on that I'm oblivious to? I wonder…

Leo's thoughts were cut off by sleep overrunning his senses. But an uneasy sleep isn't what Leo hoped for.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The girl finally turns off the TV and heads up to her bed. Even though it was still cold in her room, she climbed under her thin but isolating quilt. She slid under the cover with ease and her aching body eagerly wanted to be lying down. She moaned as some of her bruises and scraps from the flight a day ago began to get pressure from the mattress.

_flashback_

The girl was just walking back form her mom's apartment when she saw David near by. Cursing her curiosity, she hurried to follow the boy. Her youngest brother out of two boys' friend led her near her dad's house, two blocks from her mom's apartment, in an alleyway. As David disappeared around a corner, she stopped, knowing it was no good to follow him now. She turned around but froze when she heard laughter.

"Well, well, well," a boy from behind her said. "Look who the cat dragged in."

"Ashara," David said.

"David," Ashara said, turning around. "I thought you were friends with Braedan."

"That kid?" Davis asked with a smirk. "Come on. He was just the bate I was able to use to get closer to you and learn more about you."

"Where is he?" Ashara asked, gritting her teeth.

"Right here," the older boy said, dragging Ashara's youngest little brother from around the corner by his collar. "We didn't want him running off and telling your dad so we tied him up."

"Let him go," Ashara said, clenching her fists.

"No," David said.

"Let him go."

She was so mad a David, so mad at the older boy for tying her brother up, Ashara nearly screamed.

"No," David said, enjoying her frustration. David nods and the older boy drops Braedan as he charges at Ashara.

"Hey bitch. Know how to fight?" the older boy asked as he charged at Ashara. "Or are you just weak and worthless so you can't help your brother."

"Guess what bitch," Ashara said, glad that he started the trash talk, "on my free time, I practice moves I've seen my brothers do in karate."

"That won't save your fucking ass though."

"Then bring it jerk."

The older boy, probably 13 or 14 that weight probably 120 lb or more, charged at Ashara, a bat in one hand. Ashara kelp her ground until the last second, where she moved out of the boy's way, stuck her foot out, and tripped him. The bat flew out of the guy's hand about 20 feet away and Ashara ran for it. The guy tried to grab Ashara's foot but missed and he got up. Ashara swooped up the bat and swung. WACK! Direct hit in the jaw caused the teen to tumble out of Ashara's way. Sprinting as hard as she could, she ran to her little brother and undid the sloppy knot.

"Run home and hide," Ashara said to her little brother as they both began to run, "mainly with dad. Tell him or whoever is in the house what has happened but make sure you lock the front door, ok?"

Braedan nodded and broke right as Ashara broke left, the teen following her. Ashara widened her strides and her breathing came in quick. Mind racing, legs and arms in unison, adding to Ashara's speed, swallowing impossible, and throat and lungs burning, Ashara races down the gravel track. Behind the neighborhood Charter School, Ashara sprints up a hill to the playground, the boy behind her and gaining. She sped through the playground and parking lot, through some bushes, and onto a sidewalk. She slipped and fell, scrapping up her arms, thanking god she wore jeans today, and scrambled back up just as the boy bursts through the bushes. Ashara pounds around the corner and into the Family Center. She wisps past the front desk and out the side door. She runs right to a nearby street and pounds down it. Coming to a T, she breaks left, heading towards her mom's apartment, planning to go through the fields of weeds for the two blocks to her dad's house. Unfortunately, the guy grabs her from a corner and throws her to the ground. Landing hard, she protects her face and looks back up at the teen. A punch is thrown and hits pavement, allowing the target to defend. Ashara gives the guy a nice kick to the groin before running/tripping away from him. The teen follows' tears threatening to leak as he follows her. Ashara dashes through the fields, hearing the teen about 10 feet away from her. She runs across the street just as a car crosses the same spot. Luckily, Ashara was only hit in the leg and the teen rammed into the car. Wincing as she continued to run home, Ashara pulled out her house key. She smiled when she saw that David wasn't there and she unlocked the door, bursts through the door, slamming it shut behind her, and locking it quick. Gasping for air and falling from the weakness that was over coming her, Ashara smiled. She had saved her brother, probably her family too, and her own life. Out of it already, the bussing of her two younger brothers, her dad, and his friend Kellie were distance. The only thing Ashara remembers is the doorbell ringing, a lot of talking, white, and a comfortable bed.

_end of flashback_

Ashara remembered asking her dad this morning, what the white and comfortable bed was. He had said 'The guy driving that car had come over with the cops and told me what he had saw. We had taken you to the hospital to make sure you hadn't broken anything and that your wounds weren't really bad. The cops had asked you and Braedan a few questions and you were so out of it, I was surprised that you even answered. They said that they would ask you more about what happened when you were feeling better.' And they did. They asked her what had happened and a few others. Ashara described the thing right to memory, from the bat swinging to getting hit by the car in the leg. She described everything so vivid that the cops had to asked to cut down on the vividness. Braedan was also asked his part of the story and amazingly, he told the truth cause Sebastian, the middle kid in the family and Ashara's oldest, younger brother, was able to back it up, seeing it all from the street at the end of the alleyway, from David tricking Braedan to David following Braedan. Sebastian was the one to get David off of Braedan's tail. Ashara smiled to herself as sleep came over her and Ashara fell asleep. Unknown to her or anyone else, a connection was going to be made within this dream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leo woke up suddenly, breathing hard and cold sweat covering him.

"Leo?" Mike asked from Leo's door. "Are you ok? You've been asleep for 6 hours since Don talked to you and usually your up by 6."

"I'm fine," Leo said, his hands shaking as he reaches for his gear.

"What wrong Leo?" Mike said firmly, grabbing Leo's hand.

Knowing that his little brother wouldn't give up until he won, Leo gave in.

"Just a dream Mike," Leo said, his gaze falling from Mike's eyes to his feet, "just a dream."

"What happened?" Mike said, sitting next to his oldest brother on the bed, his hand clenching Leo's.

"Well, there was this girl and she began talking. Talking to whom I don't know but she just continued talking…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…about life, about the TMNT and how my life would be better with them, Ashara wrote in a hard covered journal. Leo was there listening to me jabber on and on to myself but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. On and on I went until…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"…I finally said something. I asked 'Who are you talking to?' which made her blush but not stop talking. Within her talking she had said something like, 'Myself but I can't stop.' and …

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…I went on and on and on, not stopping. I began to talk about my past, then the present, what had happened a day ago, and what I wanted from the future or to happen in the future. I also described some adventures with…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"…us and I just stared. How can a girl we've never met before know us I asked myself. Well, she just went on and on saying things she wanted to do with other people, with…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…other creatures. I described everyone I was going to have an adventure with as Leo sat in front of me. I had sat down a few minutes ago and I was surprised by Leo's aw but I just kept talking. I described…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"…some people with powers to manipulate the elements like water and ice and she also described animals with wings and horns, animals that can transform, many things. The ending is why I'm shaking. She stood up and…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…I stuck out my hand to him. I asked him to take it, which he did, and I stopped talking just as his skin came into contact with mine. I turned and in front of me was a door. Just a plane wooden door. I pushed it open and I stepped inside, Leo behind me. I walked into a place where Leo and his brothers were celebrating a birthday and my family was celebrating one too. It was like watching two different…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"…TVs at the same time but when the candles were lit, the border between the two families disappeared and they came together. I watched you, Donnie, Raph, Master Splinter, and me give the cake we had to the human family…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…and I watched as Braedan, Sebastian, dad, and Kellie handed the cake we had to the Turtles. It was so weird. After both cakes were cut, there was a big flash and I woke up with a cold sweat running down my body and my breathing fast. I don't know why but I just woke up in that state. Got to go. Dad's bugging me about breakfast. Bye.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"There's nothing wrong Mike," Leo said again with a reassuring smile. "Let's go. I need something in my system before I start training."

Mike smiled, knowing his brother was ok now, and he followed Leo out of Leo's room and into the kitchen, where the two turtles find everyone else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Ok, I know I changed this chapter several time, the naming and all, but it went onto a different path then I expected. Oh well.

Leo and Ashara explain the dream that they both had so if it's hard to get at first, read it over cause I'm not typing it up again. :D

Sorry for not being able to get this up earlier. I thought I did. I've had this chapter for weeks now and I forgot that I hadn't updated it for a while. Sorry. Well, Chapter 2 is stopped because of a writer block, which I'll over come sooner or later (hoping sooner than later) and get up. Hope you like this chapter now that it's finished.


	2. I Don't Understand

Just Isn't My Lucky Day

Chapter 2: I Don't Understand

A/N: Here's Chapter 2. Have fun.

Disclaim: Come on people. Do you think I would have time to get this up if I was with the Turtles? Maybe if I owned them but, yet, I live far away from New York and I would probably be dead anyways. :D

Leo landed hard for the third time today. He was going up against Don in sparring and he usually never fell but now he was getting his shell kicked from the little brother who was a little slow.

"Leonardo," Master Splinter said in a harsh tone. "You are distracted. What is on your mind my son?"

"Sorry Master Splinter," Leo said, getting up and bowing quickly to Master Splinter. "Just a strange dream hasn't stopped bothering me."

"Training is over for today," Master Splinter said, addressing all four boys. "Meditate on the problem Leonardo and then come and talk to me in my room."

"Yes Sensei," Leo said, bowing. Leo's brothers went to either their room or to the living room to watch TV. Leo went to his room, sat down and began to meditate. As he drifted into the meditation plain, another joined him. The other person was a shadowed figure for a while but not for long. Soon Leo was on his feet and his katanas in hand. The figure was a girl around 14-15 years old and she looked familiar to Leo. She was on her feet the instant Leo was on his. She didn't have any weapons and stood in a very lousy ready position, as if she was trying to mimic the position from someone. Leo sighed and shook his head, re-sheathing his katanas. He took a step towards the girl but stopped as the girl took a step back. Leo sighed again.

"Don't worry," he said, undoing his katanas and laying them on the ground. "I'm not going to harm you."

The girl's hazel eyes narrowed. The girl lowered her fists but she didn't move. However, each time Leo took a step forward, the girl took a step back. Leo sighed again and looked the girl directly in the eyes. He could tell she was trying her hardest to mask her fear and confusion as well as possible but her eyes gave it all away.

"Please stop moving back," Leo said. "I just want to talk."

"Bout what?" the girl asked. Leo's eyes widened when the girl talked. Her voice was really familiar. Then he remembered. The girl had been the girl in his dream. Getting over his aw, Leo shook his head.

"How you got here and what you're doing here?" Leo asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," the girl said, crossing her arms.

_She's pissed off right now,_ Leo said, figuring out where the boundaries were. _I better be careful._

"I'm Leonardo," Leo said. "L-"

"Leo for short, I know," the girl said. "I know who you are Leo, I just want to know why you're in my meditation space."

"I didn't mean to come into your meditation plain," Leo said. "I was just going to a meditation plain to meditate."

"Yeah, well you didn't mean _not_ to," the girl said. She sighed. "I'm Ashara and I've had a hard, long day. I don't want to take my anger out on you but when you're here, I have little choice how my anger comes out. Please leave Leonardo before you get hurt."

Leo nodded and turned around. The ground shacked under his feet and trees shot up behind him. Leo spun around, his jaw to the ground, and he walked through the trees to a clearing that Ashara was in the middle of. Leo climbed the tree next to him and sat on a sturdy branch. He watched from his perch as Ashara began to move.

Ashara closed her eyes and began to move as if she was doing some katas in a dance type form. The wind blew gently through her hair as Ashara turned around and faced the setting sun, her eyes still closed and still moving. Ashara made a swift movement with her left hand and water shot out of her palm. The water began to spiral up her arm like a snake. Ashara made the same movement that she did with her left hand with her right hand and this time fire shot out of her palm and began spiraling up her arm, her arm not getting burned. Ashara kicked and earth and air spiraled up her legs. Ashara put her hands in front of her chest, palms together. She threw her hands straight out next to her. Electricity began spiraling around her torso. A little later, ice was spiraling around her head. Ashara made a + with her index and middle finger of both hands in front of her chest and said something. The spiraling elements became a suit of armor around Ashara's body but not the kind knights wore a long time ago. This armor was made from gray cloth and the helmet was made from cloth as well. The cloth also looked as if it wasn't exactly solid or it was clear and had liquid within it. Ashara sighed and closed her eyes. Water became swords in her hands and Ashara smiled slightly. Whistling, the air changed slightly. The sound of wings flapping came from behind Leo and Leo's head shot up to see the belly of a dragon. The dragon landed next to Ashara and she climbed onto its back. The trees dissolved back into nothingness and Ashara disappeared just as the trees did. Leo sighed and returned back to his body to find Mike running into the room, out of breath.

"Donnie wants you," Mike said between gasps. "Now."

Leo nodded and scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the room right behind Mike.

"What's up Don?" Leo asked, running into Don's work area.

"I finally finished the thing I was telling you about," Don said. "Raph. Come on in."

"Fine but I better get your part of the deal," Raph said, walking into the room. Leo gasped. Raph was a human boy with fire red eyes and light brown hair. He had his arms folded across a red tank top and he had navy blue jeans on.

"Tada!" Don said, smiling widely. "Who wants to be next?"

"Me! Me! Choose me!" Mike said, jumping up and down with his hand raised.

"Ok Mike," Don said. He picked up a remote like device and aimed it at Mike. A beam of light shot out and hit Mike in the middle of his chest. The light covered him, not showing any part of Mike. With a flash, the light disappeared and everyone could see a now human Mike.

"Cool," Mike said, looking at his hands. "I'm human."

_Not just human,_ Leo said. Mike had wild, short blond hair and had orange eyes. His shirt was a deep orange and he had camoflach shorts on.

"Leo?" Don asked his oldest brother. "Do you?"

"Hu?" Leo asked, being drawn from his thoughts. "Sure."

"Cool," Don said. Leo closed his eyes as a flash blinded him. Opening his eyes again, he looked at his brothers before looking at his chest. A blue t-shirt covered a fare skinned chest. He looked at his brothers and Don smiled at him when their eyes met. Leo walked over to the mirror Don had and looked at his reflection. He had deep, navy blue eyes with jet black hair that was short and neat. "Leo? Can you change me?"

Leo looked at his brother and nodded. He took the remote like devise and aimed it at Don. Hitting the button Don had told him to hit, Leo closed his eyes to protect them from the blinding light. When he opened his eyes, he was looking at a purple, button up, long-sleeved shirt, navy blue jeans wearing human that had brown hair and purple-blue eyes.

"Don?" Leo asked.

"Wow."

Leo looked at Mike who was staring at Don with wide eyes. Leo's gaze fell to Raph and saw his brother's face was a mask but his eyes betrayed his amazement. Leo smiled slightly but it disappeared when Master Splinter came into view.

"Master Splinter!" Don exclaimed.

"Since all of you are human, is anyone being forgotten?" Master Splinter asked.

"Hang on," Don said, taking the remote like device from Leo and zapped Master Splinter. "That's everyone."

Master Splinter was a man around the age of 40 with grey streaks in his dark brown hair. His gentle hazel eyes glowed with a light from within and he wore a brown shirt and black jeans.

"Well done Donatello," Master Splinter said, his voice young and energetic.

"Yeah," Raph said. "Now we don't have to hide anymore from people above."

"Not exactly," Leo said, picking up his katanas in their sheaths that had fallen to the floor when he changed. "We still have to be wary of the Foot. If they find out about our human forms, we can't hide from them human or turtle wise."

"True," Don said, walking over to his workshop. "The only time we can be human is when we need to be invisible. We can't change near the eyes of people or the Foot so be careful. Also, don't go topside right now. A wire blew after Master Splinter was changed so it will be a while till I fix it."

"K," Raph said, heading top the couch. "Let me know when we go topside."

Mike ran over to the couch, jumped over Raph, grabbed the remote, and changed the channel.

"Hey!" Raph called, chasing Mike around. "I was watching that! Give back the remote MIKE!"

"Hey Leo," Don said, cleaning a screwdriver with a stained rag. "I've been meaning to ask you, are you ok? I heard you moving in your sleep last night and cry out around midnight."

"It was just a bad dream Donnie, nothing horrible," Leo said, smiling so that maybe Don would relax. It had been a week since the dream with the talking girl and he's had dreams where she's in them and strange, horrible things happen. "I'll tell you later."

Don nodded and went back to work. Leo walked to his room where he shut his door, lit a few candles he had, and laid on his bed, his eyes closed.

…

"You don't understand. I have to!"

Leo opened his eyes and looked around his room.

"Please, you need to be quiet."

"No!"

Leo was up and had a katana in hand. Blowing out his candles, he slipped out of his room.

"Please. They're going to find us."

"No!"

Leo landed silently on the first floor and hid in the shadows.

"Please, I don't want to get caught."

"Then leave!"

Leo chuckled lightly. It sounded like Raph and him.

"Fine, I will."

Leo heard footfall gets farther away as one of the two intruders left. The other intruder moaned.

"Why do men have to be so difficult?"

"He's right you know," Leo said in the shadows.

"Wh-who's there?"

"I don't sleep lightly to intruders especially when they're yelling their head off."

"I-I'm warning you. I-I'm armed."

"Yeah and I know ninjitsu. Do you know it?"

Silence.

"Get out before I start fighting."

Footsteps answered his demand and Leo smiled but felt a little weak. Why? He had just slept for probably longer that he expected and still felt tired. All of the sudden, Leo was on the floor. Shocked, Leo tried to move his arms but they felt like cement and he couldn't move them. Leo closed his eyes and tried to figure out what's going on but found himself drifting to sleep.

"Leo? Leo, are you ok?"

Leo shifted and found himself on the couch, a blanket over him. Blinking, Leo rolled over onto his shoulder and found out that he couldn't move.

"What happened?"

Leo was confused by the question and forced his head towards the asker. Donnie was standing over him, worry visible.

"What happened?" he repeated.

"I-I don't know," Leo said, finding his voice. "I felt weird after these two intruders left and I found myself on the floor. I couldn't move and when I closed my eyes to calm myself, I fell asleep."

"Intruders?" Mike asked.

"Highly impossible," Don said. "I have this place so tightly wired, it's impossible for anyone to get in without me knowing."

"There was a girl who was yelling her head off," Leo said. "I was surprised when none of you were not already up."

"I didn't hear anything last night," Don said. "You were probably hallucinating or sleep walking."

Leo sighed and stared at the ceiling.

_Was I really hallucinating or did it really happen? _Leo asked himself._ If it did happen then why was I the only one why heard it?_

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I'm not that fast on my stories.


	3. Not Again

Just Isn't My Lucky Day

Chapter 3: Not Again

**Disclaim:** I don't own or know the TMNT.

"DONNIE!"

"What?"

"Change me back, NOW!"

"I can't. It's not ready yet."

"I'm getting stir-crazy in here."

Leo shook his head. It's been a week and Donnie still had them all trapped in the Lair. Sighing, Leo looked back at the blank wall he was looking at. Mike walked out of his room and looked at his older brother staring at the wall.

"Whatcha look at?" Mike asked.

"Nothing," Leo said with a sigh. He had just lost sight of the girl. God how he wished he could talk to her again.

"Ok," Mike said, walking over to Donnie. "Need anything? I thought I might go shopping with April to see how it is."

"I'm coming as well," Raph said. "If I stay here any longer, I'll blow."

"Leo?" Donnie asked walking out of his lab.

"Mine-as-well," Leo said, standing. "Master Splinter, are you coming?"

"Yes," he said. "It will be nice to be able to move in some fresh air and I wanted to try some of that fresh Chinese food."

Everyone chuckled and the family headed towards Aprils.

"Hey April, ya home?" Raph asked as he banged on the door.

"Hang on, hang on," April said on the other side of the door. A few more silent moments before the door flew open. "Can I help you?"

"April, it's us," Mike said. He walked forward. "Aren't we going shopping?"

"Mike?" She asked, looking at the blonde haired teen.

"The one and only," he said smiling.

"No wonder you asked to go shopping with me," April said with a chuckle.

"Ms. O'Neal, may we stop by a place to get fresh Chinese food? I've been wanting some for a while," Master Splinter said.

"Of coarse, but we have to get Casey," April said.

"Of coarse," Master Splinter said.

On the way to Casey's, the only one not talking was Leo. He was busy staring into space, into another dimension.

Ashara fiddled with her shirt. She was walking around the new school building and was unsure on where to go. It would be a few weeks till school started but her family was taking the tour with her oldest, younger brother Sebastian. Sighing, she turned and headed back to her family.

"Leo? Are you ok?"

"Hu?" Leo asked, looking at Donnie. "Yeah."

"Ya sure bro?" Raph asked. "Ya been staring into space every now and then for about a minute or 2."

"I'm fine, honest," Leo said, smiling as he tried to reassure his brothers. "Really, I'm fine."

"Ok," Donnie said and hurried over to April and starting to ask a million questions a second. Leo chuckled and looked at the sky.

_Ashara. _Leo sighed and hurried to catch up with April and his brothers.

"Ashara."

Ashara's head shot up and she looked at her mom.

"Come on. It's time to go home."

"Ok," Ashara said. Ashara looked back at the window she was looking out of before she ran after her mom.

_Leo._

"Leo, ya coming?"

Leo looked up at Raph from the book he was reading.

"Ask April to buy that book for ya and let's go. There's an oriental shop I want to show ya."

Leo chuckled and followed Raph. He handed April the book and smiled at her. She nodded and Leo jogged after his younger brother. Master Splinter watched as the two oldest ran out of the shop and he sighed.

_Kids,_ Master Splinter said. _They grow so fast._

"Master Splinter?"

The old rat turned and looked at his youngest son.

"What is it Michelangelo?"

"Can I go check out the video games?"

"Oh no," April said coming over. "I'm not buying you any games."

"I just want to look," Mike said, making the puppy dog face.

"Ok but I'm not buying you a game."

"Ok," Mike said before sprinting towards the games.

Donnie chuckled and walked over to April.

"Thanks again for buying me those books. I owe you."

"It's ok Donnie. Why not you fix my computer and call it even?"

"Ok. Mike, wait up."

"Splinter," April said as Master Splinter walked over, "I was wondering about Leo. Why does he have black hair and his other brothers have a mix between brown and blonde?"

"I do not know Ms. O'Neal," Master Splinter said. "I have a feeling we will not know. Donatello and the others haven't seemed to notice. That reminds me, I must find Leonardo. Ms. O'Neal."

April nodded and Master Splinter walked over to the oriental shop and looked for his two oldest sons. Spotting Raph and Leo looking at the weapons, he walked over.

"I see you both have found something interesting."

"Master Splinter," Leo said. "Raph actually found them. I was looking at the swords he was just showing me."

Leo pointed to a sword with two blue dragons ebbed into the handle and its twin.

"Both swords have 'water dragon' carved into one side of the blade and 'honor' carved into the other in Japanese," Leo said.

"And how do you know this?" Master Splinter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I asked," Leo said.

"Of coarse," Master Splinter said. "Leonardo, I need to speak to you alone."

Leo nodded and Raph chuckled. Leo hurried after Master Splinter after he had shot a warning glance at Raph who just shrugged. Leo and Master Splinter walked around the mall in silence for a bit before they sat down in the busy food court.

"Leonardo, I would like to know what was going on during training a few days back," Master Splinter said. "It is unusual for you to train like that. You have never been beaten by Donatello since we started training a few years ago."

"Nothing important Sensei," Leo said. "I was just having a rough night."

"Care to explain, my son?"

"I've been having dreams, that's all Sensei," Leo said.

"Dreams that make you lose your concentration in training?"

"I couldn't help but think about the dream Sensei," Leo said. He watched a couple walk by. "I couldn't figure it out."

"Has this dream stopped bothering you, my son?" Master Splinter asked, studying Leo.

"Kind of," Leo said, looking at his hands. "The dreams are different but still are on the same plain."

"Plain as in…"

"They have the same people and same results each time, just in a new place," Leo said.

Master Splinter opened his mouth just as an explosion erupted in the middle of the food court.

"The Foot," Leo said, and Master Splinter nodded. The two of them stood and got ready to fight as Mike, Donnie, Raph, April, and Casey came running.

**A/N:** Here you go. I know it's nothing much and it doesn't answer many questions but at least it's something right?


	4. The Twin Blades

Just Isn't My Lucky Day  
Chapter 4: The Twin Blades

**A/N:** Here's belated Chapter 4. Sorry it's taken me so long to get it up.

**Disclaim:** Don't own them or know them so don't ask or send the cops.

"How the shell did they find us here?" Raph asked Leo.

"I don't think they know," Leo said, taking his weapons from Don who had them in his bag. "I think they're here for something else. Just go with the flow for now till we figure out what's going on."

Everyone nodded and separated. April, Casey, and Master Splinter went left, Don and Mike went right, while Raph and Leo ran straight. There were Foot ninjas in front and behind Leo and Raph and the pair followed wherever the ninja in front of them went. Raph took a detour and Leo followed. Suddenly, Leo knew where the ninja were going.

"Raph!" Leo yelled over the screams of scared people. "Oriental shop!"

Raph nodded and headed to the shop, Leo on his heel. They made it there before the Foot did, somehow. Leo slid to a stop and turned around, his katanas in hand.

"Hey!" the shop owner yelled. "You break, you buy."

"I'll try and keep your shop out of the fight," Leo said, bowing towards the owner just as some ninja landed in front of the store.

Raph got the first hit, kicking a ninja in the gut just as Leo's shell cell rang. Leo put on the headset and answered.

"It's kind of a bad time," Leo said, blocking an attack.

"Leo," Don's voice said, conquering the background noise. "They're after the Twin Blades. I don't know what that-"

"Don," Leo said, cutting Don off. "Get to the oriental shop, now! The Foot are here."

"Got it," Don said, hanging up.

"Don and Mike are on their way," Leo said when he was close enough to Raph.

"Good," Raph said.

Leo knocked down another ninja and noticed one heading towards the swords Leo had saw earlier. Leo jumped and landed on the ninja, his katanas back in their sheaths.

"They're after those swords," Leo told the owner who had a dagger in their hand behind the counter.

"They have a spell over them, though," the owner said. "They will only obey the one destined for them. You may use them but don't expect a good outcome."

Leo nodded and took the two swords off the wall. It felt like his skin was burning but he couldn't let go of the hilts. A shock wave of air that seemed to have taken a blue tinge to it spread rapidly from the swords Leo held in all directions.

"Wield them wisely, chosen warrior," the owner said before slipping out of the shop.

"The boy has the Twin Blades," one of the ninja shouts. "Get him!"

Leo's breathe catches just as the blades move by themselves. Leo watches as his body moves through attach patterns with him not in control. There was probably a hundred ninja in or near the shop and Leo knocked every single one down without breaking anything within the shop. When every ninja was down, the swords fell by his side and Leo looked around, out of breath.

"Wow bro," Raph said, walking over and patting his brother on the back. "I never knew you could fight like that."

"Neither did I," Leo said, looking at his shaking hands with the hilts of the swords still in them.

"Bout time you two got here," Raph said, bringing Leo's gaze up to see Mike and Don running towards them.

"We have an issue," Don said, his face a bit paler than it was suppose to be. "The devise was crushed on our way here and the Foot know who we are."

"How?" Raph asked.

"Me," Mike piped in.

"Mike," Raph said through clenched teeth and he gripped his sais tighter.

"It's also my fault," Don said. "I thought it would be cool to get the equipment here so I brought the device along. When the Foot attacked, Mike was holding it. Just looking at it and when I yelled at him to give it to me, he fumbled with it before dropping it. It fell to the floor, broke in half before some people stepped on the pieces."

"Nice going klutz," Raph said, glaring at Mike.

"How did they figure out we were us?" Leo asked.

"Mike and I kind of changed back for about 2 to 5 seconds before changing back into humans and that's when they noticed us over the broken pieces," Don said, rubbing the back of his head.

"We have to find Master Splinter, April, and Casey now," Leo said, turning and running through the frightened crowd.

Leo spotted April and Casey with Master Splinter almost instantly, running towards them being chased by ninja. Leo sped up and ran right into the flood of ninja. Just like earlier, the swords took control and Leo watched as ninja fell one by one. His brothers joined and soon, Leo had control again. Soon all the ninja were down and the four were breathing heavily as the crowd around them began to cheer. Leo straightened and smiled. Mike was waving, loving the attention, and Raph had a smile on his face even though his arms were crossed. Don was talking with Master Splinter and April while Casey walked over to Raph. A little girl came from the crowd and walked up to Leo. Leo knelt to her height and she rapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, warrior," the girl said, letting go. "My mommy thanks you too."

"You both are welcome," Leo said.

The little girl beamed and ran back to her mom. The mom came and met her daughter halfway and walked over to Leo and his family and friends with her daughter in her arms.

"Thank you," she said. "You saved a lot of people."

"Just trying to help," Don said, covering Mike's mouth before he could say something stupid.

People began cheering again and Leo ushered his family and friends to follow. He led them out of the mall and down the street. Many people followed them but soon, the group was walking together with no followers.

"Leonardo," Master Splinter said, stopping the group. "Those swords…"

Leo looked at the swords and noticed that he hadn't let go of the swords. Leo tried to but it caused him to yell out it was so painful. Don walked over and helped Leo gently pull the swords off. When both swords were off, there were two clear burn indented marks, one from each dragon, on both hands. Leo winced as April gently rapped his hands in a shirt she had bought.

"We better hurry to April's," Don said, gently holding the Twin Blades by the blades.

Everyone nodded and quickened their pace.

- - - - -

Ashara looked around and sighed. She was bored again. The tech lab in her neighborhood rec. center was closed for some weird reason and her friend was out with her family somewhere. She looked around her cool basement again and then back at the laptop in front of her. Nothing was coming to her.

- - - - -

Leo winced as cold water ran down the burn marks on his hands. Raph was holding Leo's wrists to make sure that the cold water stayed on the burns while Don looked for some Neosporin and some bandage.

"Found it," Don said from the bathroom after a loud crashing sound came from the bathroom.

"How?" April asked, dreading to see the mess.

"You don't want to know," Don said, walking out of the bathroom. "Don't go in yet. I still have a mess to clean up."

"We heard," Raph said.

Don walked over and Raph pulled Leo's hands out from under the water before letting go. Don gently put some of the Neosporin on Leo's burns before rapping Leo's hands. Leo kept himself from yelling in pain as the Neosporin stung his wounds. Don smiled lightly at his older brother when he was done and began cleaning up his mess in the bathroom.

"Be careful, Leo," Don said. "Try and not use your hands for a bit, ok? We need to allow the burns to heal a bit before you use your hands.

Leo nodded and sighed. He sat on the couch in between Raph and Mike, his hands palm up on his lap and his gaze on his palms.

**A/N:** That took long enough, don't you think?


End file.
